Marshal Buckler
Marshal Buckler is the son of Brus Buckler, a man of Queen Shireen Baratheon's Queensguard, and Krilla Kingsblood, second daughter to Gerrick Kingsblood. He is a follower of the Red God and pledged his life to the Night's Watch in honor of his father and queen. Appearance and Character Marshal is a sandy brown hair man of seven and ten. He is a strapping youth that has been trained in the art of the sword and shield since he could hold both. He is often dressed in plate mail armor. Marshal takes his duty and faith seriously. He however is prone to bouts of melancholy from time to time. History With the successful invasion of the North by the Wildlings and the formation of Northlund by the King-Beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder several new Houses emerged. One to be formed was House Redbeard led by Gerrick Kingsblood. As a symbol of unity in the fight against the Others Queen Selyse Florent (wife of Stannis Baratheon) arranged the marriage of Gerrick’s three daughters. His second daughter Krilla was married to Brus Buckler, one of the founding members of the Queensguard. Less than a year later Marshal and his fraternal twin brother Quin were born. Both were healthy babies but Marshal’s eyes were blood red, almost feral in appearance. As the Shattering unfolded and the war against the Others continued Marshal and his family eventually ended up in King’s Landing with the newly anointed Queen Shireen. The Maidenvault within the Red Keep was converted into living quarters for the families of the Queensguard and from this new home Marshal’s life would slowly take shape. Like his father, Marshal excelled in the martial disciplines. But unlike his father who was jovial and well liked Marshal was prone to melancholy and introversion. The reason for this was he had begun to have dreams. And in time those dreams turned into nightmares. Then some of the nightmares started becoming true. He didn’t understand them but they did terrify him. The one time he opened up about it to his brother Quin looked at him like he was unhinged. From that time on he bore the burden of seeing the gruesome future alone. One nightmare in particular became more intense and clearer as time went one. The nightmare started as a demon chasing him and the people around him. In time the demon became a man with three dog heads. Then by his late teens it was a knight with a three dog sigil. It was Ser Gregor Clegane. The nightmare had to be stopped and his dreams told him it would Queen Shireen who would help make that happen. The Search for Gregor Clegane Marshal was one of the Brothers selected to follow Sandor Clegane in the attempt to find Gregor Clegane and report on his whereabouts. Artys participated in the skirmish with the Faith Militant, killing many himself. Their attack saved a group of Red Priests from execution, including Riler, who would aid the Night's Watch afterward. From the castle of Northmarch, was sent, south along the Boneway searching for clues to Ser Gregor's location. Blackhaven Marshal and his brothers took refuge in Blackhaven, but found the castle and town abandoned. In searching the keep they found many stonemen locked in the great hall. Marshal and his allies fought against the stonemen long enough to bar the door shut and flee the keep. On the road, Marshal and the others found survivors from Blackhaven, mostly murdered by Faith Militant. Back to A War Without End PCs